


I've wanted this far too long

by bertererei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, War as backdrop, Way too much plot for porn, background ships, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertererei/pseuds/bertererei
Summary: An arranged marriage for the sake of keeping peace probably would’ve worked better between a more compatible pair.





	I've wanted this far too long

**Author's Note:**

> Due to reasons, I have stepped down from the MFKinkBingo Challenge. Since this story was my favorite and I didn’t want it to disappear, I’m reposting it as its own thing. 
> 
> Warning: AU of some sort with no titans. Arranged Marriage. Reiner x Eren. War as backdrop. Way too much plot for porn. Fluff. Implied one-sided Marcel -> Eren. Mentioned one-sided Bertolt -> Annie

The Peace Conference between Island of Paradis and Marley officially ends when Reiner is six, one whole year after he starts his training to become a Warrior. The glorious battles and honor that comes with being a Warrior goes up in flame before Reiner can even take a step towards it.

It’s almost enough to make him feel bitter.

Almost.

“The higher ups decided on an arranged marriage between one of you and Eren Jaeger of Paradis,” Commander Magath explains to them. He puts a picture of a young child on the table. “He’s Zeke’s half-brother. So consider that before you guys decide for yourself who will marry this kid.”

All the Warriors crowd around the picture to see it clearly. A picture of a young child, possibly just a little younger than them, smiles sweetly at them. This child looks nothing like Zeke, which Reiner personally finds to be a blessing. Messy dark brown hair seems to fit the almost free-spirited grin on the child’s face. Tiny hands reach for the person holding the camera. Reiner doesn’t know what the context of the picture is, but it feels a little like he’s peeking at a private moment. 

“Eren Jaeger? So he’s the kid who prompted the Peace Conference,” Marcel points out.

“Yup.”

Reiner doesn’t really know the full story, but according to the gossip his mom shares with the neighbors, a spy from Island of Paradis, Carla, fell hard for Marley’s doctor Grisha, who has been recently widowed. From here, the story varies depending on who tells it. But somehow, those two’s “power of love” or some other treachery that they can’t say in front of a child (Reiner is a Warrior, thank you very much. And if the adults around him will stop treating him as just a child, he'd really appreciate it) caused the two warring nations to consider truce. Eventually, the birth of Eren Jaeger started up the Peace Conference that went on for a few years.

“The marriage is just for show. As long as you guys can pretend that you are a happy couple for TV, no one cares if you guys have children or cheat or whatever,” Magath continues.

Marcel nods and stares at the picture for a beat longer. Then he says, “As the top of the class, I believe I am the most fit to be Marley’s representative to marry Eren.”

“Don’t be stupid. You’re at the top. Someone like you should be used for something bigger. Leave marriage to someone with less on their plates,” Porco points out.

“Like you?” Pieck asks, a teasing smirk on her lips.

Porco blushes and begins to yell, but Magath interrupts him.

“If you can’t do something simple like figure this out, we’ll just draw a name out of a box.”

“This is just for show anyways. It doesn’t matter who marries him,” Annie points out.

Bertolt glances nervously at her, and Reiner knows him too well to not realize what that means. If they end up drawing names from a box, then there’s a 2 in 7 chance that either Bertolt or Annie will be chosen. Reiner himself doesn’t really care about the marriage. But he cares a lot about how his friend feels.

“I think as the person at the bottom of the class, it should be me that’s sent out. It’s not like I’m contributing to the Marley cause in other ways.”

To everyone’s shock (including his own), Reiner’s logic wins.

*

Reiner is seven years old when he meets five-year-old Eren for the first time.

As agreed upon from the dealings of the Peace Conference, the two of them will meet every two years like this for a “Rose Exchange Ceremony.” Then, when both of them come of age, they’ll get married and hopefully be out of the eyes of the public. Until then, they’ll both be scrutinized on national TV for the world to see. 

It’d be terrifying if they weren’t just following a simple script.

First, the two will greet each other and introduce themselves. Then they’ll exchange red roses with each other and promise to love only each other. Then they’ll exchange white roses and promise to stay pure until their wedding night. Lastly, they’ll bow and exchange goodbyes, and that will be the end of the Ceremony.

It’s simple enough that Reiner doesn’t feel too nervous.

Hah.

Who’s he trying to kid? 

He’s so nervous that his palms won’t stop sweating. It takes everything he has to not fidget. Ugh. How uncool. He wanted to display a calm and collected aura like Marcel does. But everything that Reiner does feel like it’s something awkward and clumsy. Just how the hell does Marcel look like absolutely nothing bothers him? If Reiner can figure that out, he feels like this will be easier.

Across the way, Eren approaches him with the two roses for the exchange. The cameras are all pointed at the two of them. At first, Reiner feared that he’d be too nervous to notice anything but the cameras and the soft whispers of the reporters. But he realizes that his fears are for naught. Because the minute his eyes catch sight of Eren’s vibrant green eyes, he can’t see anything but that.

The pictures that Zeke shared did not do Eren’s eyes justice. Or maybe it’s that that kind of a brilliant green cannot be captured on film? Then doesn’t it stand to reason that those watching this on TV is missing out on just how beautiful Eren’s eyes are? Reiner finds that to be quite a shame.

“Warrior Reiner,” Eren greets with a small curtsy. “I am Eren Jaeger of Island of Paradis. I am young and inexperienced, but I wish to live an entwined life with you.”

What perfect diction. Did he practice saying that in the mirror, too? Because Reiner ran over the script with his mom and Bertolt for as long as they had the patience for it. And when that wasn’t enough to calm his nerves, he practiced in the mirror. It’s not just about saying the words correctly. He has to get across his sincerity as well.

He wants the Rose Exchange Ceremony to go well. He wants the world to see that he’s not just a failure of a Warrior. He wants his fiance to see that he’s not going to be marrying a total loser.

“Little Eren,” Reiner says with a formal bow. “I am Warrior Reiner Braun of Marley. I am also young and inexperienced, but my heart is yours if you desire it.”

Was that good? Was that bad?

Reiner can’t tell.

There’s a calm smile on Eren’s face as he holds the red rose out for Reiner to take. 

“My eternal love. There shall be none in my heart but you.”

Reiner accepts the rose and offers his own. 

“My eternal love,” he echoes. “There shall be none in my heart but you.”

Once Eren has taken it, Reiner offers the white rose. 

“My vow of chastity. None shall know my taste but you.”

Eren accepts it and holds his white rose for Reiner.

“My vow of chastity. None shall know my taste but you.”

With that completed, the two bow to each other. Reiner finds himself letting out a slow breath of relief. There. Done. He can just go home now and-

He catches sight of Eren’s green eyes that seems to sparkle with warmth. 

“Well met, Warrior Reiner,” he says, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile.

Three things happen all at once in that moment. The first, Eren turns to leave. The second, there’s a sound quite like something exploding in Reiner’s ears that no one else but he must be able to hear, because no one else reacts to it. The third, Reiner’s head spins and spins and spins and… 

He doesn’t remember walking away. He doesn’t remember sitting down with Bertolt and the other Warriors. All he can think about is that warm smile on Eren’s face. That glint in those green eyes. Those soft, tender words…

“What’s wrong with him?” the others around him ask.

“Eren’s… r-really cute,” Reiner manages out, dazed.

They look amused at least. Then they return to their own conversations, ignoring Reiner. It gives him enough time to glance around in hopes of catching those green eyes again. Unfortunately, Eren is currently in his brother’s arms, the two of them conversing softly about who knows what.

Reiner finds himself looking forward to this whole marriage thing.

*

Zeke’s lips are pulled into a heavy set frown when he sees Reiner next. The usually easy-going Warrior look like he’s just a second away from snapping. Reiner doesn’t know how to make of this.

“My cute little brother deserves nothing but the best,” Zeke tells Reiner.

“Y-yes sir.”

“So,” Zeke grabs Reiner by the shoulders. “Become the best or else.”

“Yes sir!”

Zeke stares distrustingly at Reiner for a beat longer. Not that Reiner can blame him. It must be annoying. To have the little brother that he treasures so much be promised away to someone at the bottom of the class like Reiner. Especially since Zeke, as a Warrior, is not allowed in to Island of Paradis.

Despite having a truce and a grand showing of the Rose Exchange Ceremony, the two nations have not yet settled into the mentality of peace. This means that for Zeke to meet his little brother, he has to wait for a special occasion such as the Rose Exchange Ceremony. All he has of his little brother are the pictures he receives from the Island of Paradis that he happily shows off to anyone who’ll listen.

“I won’t let Eren ever be ashamed of me,” Reiner promises Zeke.

For a second, it looks like Zeke will lash out in disagreement. That he would accuse Reiner of being not good enough, of never being good enough.

But Zeke doesn’t.

He just closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. The usually easy-going Warrior is back in that second with a small smile that doesn’t reach his cold eyes.

“See to it.”

*

Reiner is nine when he meets seven-year-old Eren at the Rose Exchange Ceremony.

There’s a blonde boy by Eren’s side now. Eren seems to spend as much time with the boy as he does with Zeke. From this, Reiner draws the conclusion that Eren likes blondes and feels quite glad of his hair color.

“Is that supposed to be his knight? Jeesh, he looks weaker than Reiner,” Porco remarks with a snort.

“I wonder if they’re struggling to find him proper protection,” Marcel says thoughtfully. “Perhaps we should offer our services? It’ll be better than cleaning the palace for umpteenth time. We are trained Warriors, not janitors.”

Protect Eren? Reiner flusters at the thought. He can be by Eren’s side always? It doesn’t have to just be a glimpse of Eren in these fleeting two years?

“They’ll refuse it. They still haven’t let Zeke in to Paradis, remember?” Colt points out.

Reiner holds the two roses in his hands, one white and one red, and wishes that he could promise more than just his heart and purity. If he could offer more than just this… If he could be more to Eren then just someone who promises him things that sound so intangible… 

Then why doesn’t he? They never said they couldn’t go off-script. And there’s no rule that says that he can only promise what the two roses represent. As long as he still promises the two roses, it should be fine to offer more of himself. It should be fine to be more to Eren than just these two abstract promises. 

This time, when they finish exchanging the roses, Reiner meets eyes with those vibrant, curious green.

“Little Eren, if you’re in danger, call for me. I will be your shield.”

Those green eyes light up in excitement. Eren’s lips pull into a giant grin. How is it those simple words can make Eren so bright like this? And how is it that just a sight of this expression is enough to make Reiner’s breath catch in his throat?

“Warrior Reiner, if you’re lonely, call for me. I will be your haven.”

Later, when their eyes meet before they leave, Eren gives him a bright smile and a wave.

Reiner is on cloud nine for the rest of the week. 

*

When Reiner returns to his training, it’s with the thought of Eren’s smiles on his mind. He wants to be the best. Not because that’s what Zeke said Eren deserves, but because that’s what that smile inspires him to be. 

He knows that the others are impressed with him and his leaps and bounds of improvements. When they ask him, he can’t help but to grin.

“Doing it for someone else is stupid,” Porco grumbles.

Marcel laughs. “I don’t think it’s bad. Whatever motivates you to be better is good.”

“I think it’s wonderful,” Bertolt assures Reiner.

“It’s not ‘for’ Eren,” Reiner tries to explain to them. “It’s ‘because of’ him. There’s a difference!”

“Whatever gives you the drive to go forth,” Annie says with a shrug.

Colt gives him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I don’t really get it. But good luck!”

“Yes! Good luck, Reiner! Both to your marriage and also in our training!” Pieck adds cheerfully.

He doesn’t think they get it at all, but he figures it doesn’t matter all that much in the end. 

Because in the end, Eren is his.

*

Reiner is eleven when he meets nine-year-old Eren at the Rose Exchange Ceremony.

This time, Eren’s eyes aren’t as vibrant. The cute smiles are nowhere to be seen. In their place, there’s an almost melancholy mood that seems too dark for someone who has only lived nine years. There’s also an Oriental girl with a bright red scarf by Eren’s side along with the blonde from two years ago. Reiner doesn’t know if these two have anything to do with it, but he doesn’t know how to go about asking.

The exchanging of roses and promises go smoothly but without any feeling or smiles from Eren. It’s almost mechanical movements as if Eren just wants this to be done and over as fast as possible. Then Eren leaves without giving Reiner a chance to come up with something cute or fun to say.

It’s not just Reiner who must have noted the mood, because when he meets up with the other Warriors, they report to him what they’ve found out by eavesdropping on conversations around them.

“That Oriental girl? Apparently she was supposed to be sold into slavery. Eren attacked the slave-traffickers and freed her,” Pieck tells them.

“Slave-traffickers? Paradis sure struggles with a lot of things,” Colt says sadly. 

“But that doesn’t explain…  _ that,  _ does it?” Porco asks, motioning towards where Eren hasn’t cracked a smile, not even for his older brother.

Marcel’s lips pull into a thin line before he says, “This is just my guess from what everyone’s dancing around but… I think Eren killed those slave-traffickers.”

… Kill…?

It’s something that as Warriors, they are all trained to do. Kill someone on command. But Eren isn’t a Warrior. He’s never gone through anything like that (According to Zeke, Eren grew up as an innocent child without any worries of fights to the point that he doesn’t know how to make a fist). There’s supposed to be a huge mental strain when you kill someone. As Warriors, they’ve all been warned about that as well as offered various sources to go to for help. But does Eren have that kind of a support system?

Reiner is tempted to run to Eren’s side to offer help, but he doesn’t know if that will be too presumptuous of him. What if he already is receiving those? Then isn’t Reiner just being redundant and overbearing?

Annie nudges Reiner and nods towards Eren. “You’re his fiance, aren’t you? Go talk to him.”

“I-is that okay? I-I mean… w-what if he doesn’t want to talk?”

Bertolt squeezes Reiner shoulder and gives him an encouraging smile. 

“I’m sure he wants to hear your voice.”

With their encouragements echoing in his ears, Reiner makes his way over to the people of Island of Paradis. He gets curious looks, but everyone moves out of his way to allow him a path to Eren.

“A-are you okay?” Reiner finds himself blurting out the minute those green eyes catch sight of him.

Eren stares at him for a beat longer. Then he says, “If it isn’t my shield.”

It takes Reiner a second to understand what those words mean. Because already, that was a promise from two years ago. He didn’t think Eren would remember. 

But maybe, just maybe, Eren called out for Reiner when he was facing against those slave traffickers. Maybe, just maybe, Eren looked around in hope for Reiner to appear like a knight in a fairy tale. Maybe, just maybe, Eren became eternally devastated at the reality that Reiner cannot be by his side.

“I…” 

But Reiner doesn’t know what else to say. He just quietly, silently, lets Eren leave in disappointment.

*

“Reiner, are you alright?” Bertolt asks him worriedly.

He doesn’t know how to answer that question.

*

Reiner is thirteen when he meets eleven-year-old Eren at the Rose Exchange Ceremony.

There’s a nasty scowl on Eren’s face that Reiner doesn’t expect. Eren doesn’t smile for the cameras, but he at least tones down the scowl. They speed through the rose and promise exchange. Then Eren leaves, the Orient and blonde close behind him.

Reiner doesn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.

*

He honestly doesn’t know who came up with the idea first, Island of Paradis or Marley. But whoever did, he’s super thankful.

“An exchange program of sorts?”

Commander Magath nods. “You’ll spend the next two years in Island of Paradis with Eren, Reiner. Then both of you will spend the next two years here.”

“W-what about the Warrior ban in Paradis?” Marcel demands. “Have they taken that back?”

“No. They’re granting a special exception for Reiner because of what happened during the last two Rose Exchange Ceremony.”

That makes sense. With how angry Eren looked, it’ll be near impossible to pretend to be a happy couple when they can’t even smile for the cameras. This is for the sake of the image of peace between the two nations. It is just part of his duty as a Warrior.

Reiner knows that. He really does.

But he can’t help but to feel excited for this chance. Because look, look! He can now spend the next four years by Eren’s side. He can be the shield he promised to be. There will no longer be an ocean separating them.

And if he can be by Eren’s side, surely he’ll be able to work this out between them? Surely, they can return to their silly smiles and promises?

Surely, Reiner will be able to make Eren happy?

*

Staying with Eren sounds great in theory.

But Eren ignores him more often than not, choosing to ask Armin (the blonde) or Mikasa (the Orient) to to talk to Reiner for him. If Reiner is in the room, Eren keeps his eyes focused on anything but him. No matter how friendly Reiner tries to be, Eren refuses to acknowledge him.

“You’ll have to forgive him for this,” Carla tells him with a wince. “He’s… stubborn in all the wrong ways.”

“I guess it’s finally dawning on him what ‘arranged marriage’ means, huh?” he mumbles.

Carla’s smile is kind. “It’s nothing like that, Reiner. He likes you. He really does. He’s just… dumb.”

But it’s hard to believe that when Eren continues to ignore Reiner.

And he doesn’t know how much of this is Porco rubbing off of him or his own frustration hitting its boiling point. But he finally snaps at the one month mark.

He slams his hands on either side of Eren, preventing him from running. Mikasa is currently helping with Carla with the laundry, so they’re both outside. Armin has just returned home. Grisha is currently in Marley to help out at their hospitals. So this is the perfect time to approach Eren.

Green eyes regard Reiner warily.

“What?” Eren says, his voice dripping with venom.

Reiner wonders if Eren found it insulting that his lips twitch into a smile. Because look. Eren is finally looking at him. Eren is finally talking to him. Eren is finally acknowledging that he’s here.

“I don’t care if you hate me. But in front of everyone else, we need to project an image of a happy couple.”

There’s a blank look on Eren’s face for a second. And it’s not like Reiner expected Eren to agree with him at a drop of a hat and for them to start pretending to be a happy couple or anything.

But he doesn’t expect that punch.

That’s the only reason why Eren manages to knock Reiner to the ground and straddle him. With his green eyes filled with rage, he rains down blows that Reiner is too winded to properly defend himself from. Carla and Mikasa, probably hearing the loud commotion, come running in to stop them.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Eren snaps. 

Reiner doesn’t know if it’s aimed at him or at Carla’s lectures.

Eren locks himself in his room for the next two days until Mikasa and Armin manage to wear him down enough to coax him out. He returns to ignoring Reiner like their conversation never happened.

*

“You’re approaching him wrong,” Mikasa tells Reiner once they hit the sixth month mark and Eren is still ignoring Reiner.

“I’m not approaching him at all,” Reiner says. After getting pummeled by Eren, Reiner hasn’t gone out of his way to talk to Eren. If Eren doesn’t want to talk to him, then fine. Reiner will respect that.

Mikasa nods. “Exactly.”

What the hell does that even mean? No matter what Reiner tries, Eren is going to ignore him. He gets it. He doesn’t have to be punched again to figure that out. He’s no longer at the bottom of the Warriors line up. He isn’t that stupid anymore to not be able to understand this.

“Eren gets shy. So you have to be cautious.”

If her idea of “shyness” is Eren punching Reiner, then she needs to get her definition corrected. 

“Why are you helping me anyways?” he grumbles.

Mikasa stares at him for a second before pulling up her scarf to hide the lower half of her face. “You guys are both dumb. So it’s frustrating to watch.”

“Well, sorry about that!”

“He called for you.”

Reiner feels like he’s been punched again. He slowly breathes out and turns to Mikasa, who refuses to look at him.

“When he saved me, he called for you. When he has nightmares, he calls for you. It’s not me. It’s not Armin. It’s not his parents or his brother. It’s always you. So won’t you please answer him?”

Those words give Reiner another push of courage. 

*

“Eren, let’s talk,” Reiner says after dinner.

As if they have been waiting for this, Armin and Mikasa exchange a glance and leaves the room to give them privacy. Carla and Grisha both give them encouraging smiles before moving to clear the table. Soon, it’s just Eren and Reiner at the dinner table.

“Talk,” Eren says, making a small motion. He makes a point of not looking at Reiner.

And now that Reiner is here, he realizes he doesn’t really know what to say. How should he go about approaching this topic? He doesn’t think he should mention Mikasa here. He wants this to be about them. About the two of them.

“You’re the most beautiful and prettiest person I have ever met,” Reiner blurts out.

That finally breaks Eren’s cold composure. His face turns beet red, and he finally turns to look at Reiner with wide-eyes of disbelief.

“S-s-shut up!” Eren shouts. “N-no one b-believes… y-you… Why the hell would you say that?!”

“Because it’s the truth. I want to protect you. I want to be your shield. But… But when you needed me the most, I wasn’t there. That is also the truth. That’s why-”

Eren blinks. “What are you talking about?”

… Huh?

“T-the slave trafficker incident? When you saved Mikasa? S-she said you called for me. B-but I wasn’t there to protect you and…” 

Did Reiner misunderstand something? Because Eren is still.

“T-that’s not… It wasn’t… I called for you to ask for strength. Of course, you wouldn’t appear. You’re in Marley. I’m not that stupid. But calling you gave me courage to face that trafficker. But… but it wasn’t enough. I… I was the one that wasn’t strong enough.”

Eren’s eyes begin to water, and he quickly ducks his head to hide them. Reiner hears soft stifles of tears as Eren trembles.

“I wanted to protect someone, too. I wanted to be strong. But I’m weak. I’m not a Warrior like you or Zeke. I’m… I’m just so pathetically weak. Mikasa had to save me. I… I’m sorry. The one you have to marry is someone as worthless as me.”

That’s…

Reiner stumbles out of his chair. He makes his way to Eren’s side. Slowly, Eren looks up at him through tear-fogged eyes.

“Am I still beautiful?” he asks sarcastically.

What is the correct thing to do? What are you supposed to say or do in this situation? Reiner honestly doesn’t know. So he does what he thinks he would like for someone to do for him if he were ever crying like this (not that he would, since he’s a Warrior and all). 

“You are,” Reiner says.

He takes Eren’s head gently in his hands and wipes the tears away the best he can. 

“Look how beautifully your feelings shine. Eren, you’re not pathetic. You’re not worthless. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met in my life.”

Eren’s attempt at laughing gets chocked down by a sob. “Y-you said you didn’t care whether I hate you. Y-you said… w-we should pretend. But I… I don’t want to pretend. I want to be happy with you. But to you, it’s just pretending. You can’t ever be happy if it’s me?”

That’s why he got so mad. Without understanding anything, Reiner just made all those assumptions and hurt Eren even more in the process. 

“Eren, let’s be happy together,” Reiner says. He wipes Eren’s eyes one more time and pulls Eren into a hug. “I am happy. If it’s you, I’ll always be happy. But I thought you would feel trapped because of me. I’m sorry that my assumption hurt you.”

“I-I’m sorry that I punched you,” Eren mumbles.

“Next time, let’s just talk it out. As you’ve seen, I’m a blockhead. I won’t understand if you don’t tell me.”

He feels Eren’s head bob in agreement. 

Reiner relaxes.

*

Reiner is fifteen when he escorts thirteen-year-old Eren to the Rose Exchange Ceremony.

The two keep bursting into fits of giggles every time their eyes meet. It takes everything they have to keep straight enough faces to complete their exchange of roses and vows. And once they exchange their usual promises, they find themselves going off-script again.

“My Warrior Reiner, no matter what, I’ll always only have you.”

“My Darling Eren, there’s no one but you that can be with me.”

The other Warriors have looks of utter disgust and amusement, but Reiner finds it hard to care when he has Eren in his arms.

*

For the next two years, Eren will live with Reiner in Marley. That means Eren will finally meet Reiner’s mom Karina as well as the rest of the Warriors (finally meet his older brother for longer than few minutes at a time). And it’s not like Reiner fears that Eren will be swept off his feet by the others or anything but…

Marcel is just a really cool guy. And when they first talked of a marriage partner for Eren, Marcel was the first one to volunteer. 

Reiner can’t help but to feel on edge whenever Marcel and Eren talk.

“Didn’t take you for the jealous type,” Annie remarks with a raised brow.

“I’m not,” Reiner protests. “It’s just… Marcel’s too close, don’t you think?”

“No, that’s the normal distance,” Bertolt assures him. 

Colt laughs. “Marcel’s not the type to go after someone else’s lover!”

“You sure about that?” Porco points, silencing them. They all follow Porco’s finger to where Marcel and Eren are much too close, giggling together. 

“Oh my,” Pieck says, covering her mouth in shock. “Careful, Reiner. You might actually lose your darling to Marcel.”

*

“Hey Eren… W-what were you and Marcel talking about?” Reiner asks awkwardly.

Eren stares at him for a second longer before grinning. “Are you jealous? You didn’t care when I was talking to other people before.”

“It’s just… Marcel’s different.”

After all, it’s Marcel. Their strong and confident leader who never falters. Their cool and collected Warrior who has always stood at the top. Even when Reiner got stronger and better, Marcel’s position at the top never wavered. If Reiner had a choice, he would pick Marcel over him, too. And to be honest, Eren never was given that choice to begin with and-

“He told me how cute you were when you were a kid,” Eren says lightly.

But that terrifies Reiner more than he thought it would.

*

It feels like Marcel is doing this on purpose. He seems to always find the time to appear next to Eren with a charming smile. Usually when Reiner is taking care of another duty so he can’t rush over to separate them. It makes Reiner anxious. 

Because surely, if Eren keeps talking to Marcel, he’ll become more and more dissatisfied with Reiner. He’ll realize just how lacking Reiner is. He’ll see that Reiner is nothing but a loser, a failure. He’ll see just what a disservice was done to him when he hears that his fiance could’ve been Marcel. 

As if understanding his unease, the other Warriors start playing interference.

Whenever any one of them spots Marcel with Eren, they come up with a reason to interrupt the two. 

“What do you like about Reiner the most?” 

Reiner overhears Pieck ask Eren in one such case. Although he knows he should just face the group like a man, Reiner flattens himself against the wall to hear better.

“His muscles!” Eren says without missing a beat.

“H-huh…? M-muscles?” Pieck asks, sounding baffled. “N-not how kind or honest he is? O-or how he’s-”

“I like his muscles the most,” Eren repeats. “It’s so dreamy how nice and bulging his muscles are! He’s so big and handsome! I have to be the most blessed person in the world to have him!”

“You know, muscles are pretty easy to get as long as you work hard,” Marcel says.

Eren lets out a small squeal of excitement. “Really? Even I can?”

Wait, Eren. You like Reiner just for his muscles? B-but… Doesn’t that mean that Eren will switch who he likes with whoever has the most amount of muscles? That’s not fair! Why can’t Eren have higher standards than something anyone willing to put in the effort can get?

“If you want, I can train you,” Marcel offers.

“No thanks. If I want to be trained, I want it to be by someone as muscular as Reiner!”

That’s the first time Reiner has ever been chosen over Marcel. The very first time that someone refused Marcel’s help for Reiner. The first time…

What’s that gasping sound?

Reiner peeks around the wall to see what’s going on. And immediately comes to regret not jumping in sooner.

Marcel has his shirt pulled up, showing off his abs and well-toned chest to both Pieck and Eren. And that would be fine and all. If not for the fact that Eren’s eyes are star-struck. 

“W-wait! Eren!” Reiner shouts as he runs out from behind his hiding place.

“How wonderful!” Eren gushes as his hand hovers just over Marcel’s abs. “You’re so lithe like me, but you have such well-defined muscles! I’m sorry for my assumption earlier. Please train me!”

Then Eren must have registered Reiner’s voice, because he looks up with an excited grin. “Reiner! Reiner! Look at Marcel! He’s so well-built! He said he’ll help me train to be strong, too!”

Reiner opens his mouth and then wordlessly closes it. He wants to protest. He wants to ruin the mood. But he can’t bring himself to hurt Eren like that. But it seems that his hesitation was more than enough to clue Eren in that something’s wrong, because he tilts his head.

“Sorry, Pieck, Marcel. I’m going to talk to Reiner for a bit.”

*

The two sit in Reiner’s room for maximum amount of privacy. But even then, Reiner doesn’t know how to begin.

“Are you alright?” Eren asks finally. “You’ve been acting funny since we got here.”

Reiner opens his mouth but finds that he doesn’t know how to phrase his words properly. He closes his mouth and covers his face. 

“I’m sorry. I just… Would anyone do? As long as they have muscles, you’ll like them?”

Eren stares at Reiner silently for a beat. Then…

“So you are jealous.”

There’s a satisfied smile on Eren’s face as he moves to sit down next to Reiner on the bed. He leans in so that his shoulder touches Reiner’s arm. 

“When we were in Paradis, you felt like… like an idealized version of you. Like you were cool and noble, and it felt like you had no faults. I felt like an idiot standing next to you half the time. But I’m glad that’s not all there is to you.”

Reiner feels hurt. He wanted Eren to think of him as cool always. He doesn’t want Eren to know that he’s nothing but a mess of a loser who struggles with his insecurities. He doesn’t want Eren to ever realize just how much of a failure he is. Why can’t that idealized version be the image Eren has of him?

“But look. You are human. You have faults and flaws, just like me.” Eren giggles. “I like the Reiner who has insecurities than a shield I can never touch. He’s far more approachable and lovable.”

“But I want you to think that I’m cool,” Reiner whines.

Eren nods. “You are. You’re just cool on a level that I can stand on equal grounds with.”

Reiner feels like he doesn’t quite understand those words. When he admits that, Eren rewards him with a blinding smile.

“It means…”

Eren gets off of the bed so that he can stand in front of Reiner. He holds Reiner’s head with his hands and leans in to kiss Reiner’s forehead.

“There shall be none in my heart but you.”

Then Eren kisses Reiner’s nose. “None shall know my taste but you.”

Reiner prepares his lips for a kiss, but Eren doesn’t take the bait. He just grins widely, looking quite like a smug cat that’s caught his prey. And isn’t that just the truth? Eren has him completely tangled up in this, waiting patiently for the reward that he knows he doesn’t deserve just yet. 

“I don’t want anyone if they’re not you,” Eren says softly. “Do you not believe me?”

“It’s not… it’s not that I don’t believe you. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I’m just beyond self-conscious when it comes to Marcel. He’s someone that none of the Warriors have been able to defeat. It… makes me so terrified that you’ll see just how much better he is than me. That you’ll resent me for being your match when it could’ve been Marcel.”

Eren doesn’t interrupt him. He just lets Reiner finally air out his thoughts that has been plaguing him the minute he saw how close Marcel looked with Eren. Eren doesn’t push him away. Eren doesn’t laugh at him or mock him for this weakness. Instead, Eren listens attentively. Instead, Eren caresses him gently. 

Instead, Eren holds him tightly.

“I resented you just once,” Eren admits.

Reiner snorts. “Just once?”

“Yeah. That time you told me you wanted us to pretend to be a happy couple. I hated you so much.”

Thinking back to that moment, Reiner thinks he can see that. Eren’s eyes had been a furious storm that Reiner hasn’t seen before or since. It must be because Eren hasn’t felt that angry and betrayed by Reiner. But doesn’t that also mean that since then Eren has been truly happy with Reiner?

Is it too selfish of him to believe that? Is it too egotistical? Is it too-

“Have you ever hated me?”

Reiner shakes his head no. “Annoyed, yes. Frustrated, definitely. But not hate. Never resent. I… Since that moment you smiled at me during the Rose Exchange Ceremony when we first met, I was smitten.”

“E-eh?! Since then?!”

“What about you? When did you fall for me?”

Eren doesn’t even pause to think. He giggles happily. “The minute you promised to be my shield. I knew I could rely on you, no matter what happened. That’s why, you don’t have to worry. You’re the only one for me.”

So for that long of a time, the two of them have admired each other from afar? The two have been waiting for a chance, a moment to be able to reach out to the other? 

“The truth is, I was the worst Warrior. That’s why they chose me to be your match,” Reiner tells him.

“Yeah, I know. Zeke told me.”

… Huh?

“But Zeke also said that you improved leaps and bounds. That you were working hard to be a man who can be my shield. It made me really insecure about how strong I was. I don’t mind being protected, but I… I also want to be able to stand as your equal. That’s why it means so much for me to know that you are flawed, Reiner. Because now, we’re both just idiots who love each other dearly.”

Reiner has never thought of it like that. He never realized that that was how Eren felt. He just wanted to look cool in front of Eren, but he never considered how Eren might feel about that. 

“I see… I… was wrong.”

How strange. Despite being wrong, his heart feels so full. Is it really okay for him to be this happy? Is it really okay for him to love someone this dearly? Is it okay for him to want to hold tightly onto Eren and never let go?

Eren laughs. “Yup! You might be flawed, but you’re perfect for me. So even if you change your mind, I’m going to chase after you and keep you as mine. You won’t escape me now.”

… Was Eren always this possessive?

Reiner wonders if it’s okay for him to find it so charming.

“What a coincidence, I was just thinking that I’m never going to let you go. Even if you end up hating me again, I’m going to chase after you to the ends of the world. I won’t let you leave.”

Eren leans in so that their noses brush.

“Hey Reiner, won’t you kiss me?”

Reiner eagerly grants that wish.

*

It’s hard to keep his opinion to himself when he sees Marcel and Eren working together. But he thinks he’s getting better about the whole thing.

Zeke glances at him and laughs.

“W-War Chief, I would appreciate it if you didn’t mock me,” Reiner mumbles.

“I’m glad that it was you,” Zeke says, patting Reiner on the back. “That out of all the Warriors Eren could’ve been forced to be with, I’m glad it was someone as kind-hearted and stupid as you! Hahaha!”

So much for not being mocked. Reiner feels his cheeks redden.

“Because then I can be sure that you’ll never hurt Eren.”

The smile on Zeke’s face is kind. And it seems that Reiner was wrong, because Zeke and Eren does look alike when they smile. They both have such gentle charm to them.

“Big Brother! If you seduce my fiance, I’m going to hate you both!” Eren threatens from where he is.

“Eren! Y-you don’t mean that! You love me! A-and why would I ever want anything to do with your fiance? He’s not even close to my type!” Zeke protests. Then he lowers his voice and tells Reiner, “Sorry. No offense.”

“None taken, sir,” Reiner says, trying not to laugh.

Eren crosses his arms in front of himself and pouts. Reiner finds it all too charming.

“My heart belongs to just you,” Reiner reminds him with a grin. “You never have to worry about that.”

Eren struggles to keep his blush in check and fails. It makes him yell out in embarrassment, accusing both his brother and Reiner of being unfair before turning to a laughing Marcel for help. Reiner thinks he understands what Mikasa meant when she said that Eren is shy.

*

Reiner is seventeen when he escorts fifteen-year-old Eren to the Rose Exchange Ceremony.

Although Eren has been training hard under Marcel’s watchful eyes (Too watchful. Reiner really wishes they’d put some distance between them but Eren and Marcel seem to have become fast friends, much to Porco and Reiner’s annoyances), it’s hard to tell next to the bulk that is Reiner.

When Mikasa remarks that, Eren threatens to take off his shirt. If it wasn’t for Carla’s quick thinking to remind her dumb son about the vow of chastity he just gave, Reiner gets the feeling they might not have been able to stop Eren from stripping down. 

“Just you wait, Reiner,” Eren grumbles with a cute pout. “Next time we meet for the Ceremony, I’ll be taller than Bertolt.”

Reiner doesn’t mention that he prefers Eren this small and cute. He doubts that it’s something Eren would appreciate hearing.

“I better get even taller so I can protect you properly,” he says lightly.

“Don’t do that! That’ll defeat the whole purpose! Reiner!”

*

Before Eren’s sixteenth birthday, a war breaks out.

*

Island of Paradis refuses to change their stance of isolation. They offer medical aid and supplies, but no soldiers to fight. It leaves Marley where they have always been. Fighting a war by themselves with their strongest, the Warriors, leading them to victory.

At the very least, it won’t be a two-front war against Paradis on top of whoever else they're fighting.

“Reiner, run away.”

Those words are not what Reiner expects to hear from Bertolt’s mouth. He stares blankly at his friend, who at the very least has the decency to look guilty.

“Run to Paradis. To Eren. Go where the war can’t touch you.”

“Bertolt, I’m a Warrior. Why would I run when my country needs me?” 

“Because this is war! How do you think Eren would feel if you end up dead? You’re going to force him to wait for you until the war is over? Don’t be unfair. Go to Eren.”

Reiner shakes his head. “You’re the one being unfair. I’m a Warrior. I’ve been training for this. What do you mean I have to run away? We’ll just win this war really fast and I’ll return to Eren. That’s all there is to this. We’ll just do it like we’ve done everything else. I’m no longer the worst Warrior. Trust me.”

But Bertolt’s lips press into a thin line. There’s disbelief and anger and a little bit of fear in those eyes. 

“You don’t get it, do you?” is all he says as if Reiner’s supposed to understand such cryptic words.

*

Zeke stares blankly at Reiner for a second. Then he tilts his head to the side.

“I believe you were told to stay with the medics?”

Reiner straightens and faces Zeke like a man. “Sir, with all due respect, I am a Warrior. I will stand with my division.”

“I see,” Zeke says, nodding. “I was wrong in my assessment of you.”

“Sir?”

Zeke motions at the battlefield. “Go die with ‘honor’ so my brother can have someone worthy of him.”

*

The other Warriors go out of their way to keep Reiner to the back. They think they’re being so clever, but Reiner sees them and calls them out on it.

“If you are hurt or killed, Eren will be sad,” Marcel says matter-of-factly.

“I am a Warrior,” Reiner reminds his leader. “If I’m useless here, then what the hell did I get better for? Why did I get stronger for?”

“Wasn’t it for Eren?” Pieck asks softly.

Reiner shakes his head. “I told you. It’s not ‘for’ Eren. It’s ‘because of’ Eren. Do you guys still not get that?”

It’s clear that they still don’t understand. But Reiner doesn’t know how else to explain it to them. He doesn’t know how to make them all see.

“Reiner, if you die, Eren will probably be given a new fiance,” Annie says.

“I won’t die. I’m going to return to Eren’s side. So there’s no worry of that. So stop protecting me and let me be a Warrior with you.”

They look worried. But as the war stretches on, they lose the ability to keep Reiner to the back. They need all the help they can get. 

War, Reiner learns, is not as glorious or as noble as they told him when he was five.

*

Reiner is nineteen when he misses the Rose Exchange Ceremony for the first time.

He imagines that the ceremony wasn’t held. Because if he doesn’t, he can’t stomach the thought of Eren standing alone in that room with two roses in his hands. 

Please, just wait a little bit longer, he begs in his head. 

“I’ll be home soon,” he promises.

But the war seems to have no plans in letting him keep it.

*

In a dimly lit tent that he shares with Bertolt, Reiner celebrates Eren’s eighteen birthday by himself.

The minute that he returns, they’ll probably celebrate their victory with a wedding. Reiner wonders what kind of beautiful clothing Eren will be adorned in. Something that will make his green eyes pop, right? Something so wonderful that Reiner can’t imagine in his battle-fogged mind. Something so gorgeous that the cameras will not be able to keep up with Eren’s brightness. Just like how they can never capture Eren’s eyes just right.

Because those green eyes are what keeps Reiner sane on the battlefield.

*

Reiner is twenty-one when Island of Paradis changes their stance.

No one on the battlefield knows why this happened. But they see the relief in Magath’s eyes when the soldiers from Paradis arrive. And among all the soldiers-

The punch catches Reiner completely off-guard. He stumbles a bit but manages to catch himself. Slowly, he looks up to the most vibrant green eyes that he’ll recognize in a heartbeat anywhere.

“I told you, didn’t I? I’ll chase you, no matter what. You can’t escape me.”

Reiner grabs hold of Eren and buries his face in Eren’s shoulders. In the four years of absence, Eren has taken his promise of becoming as tall as Bertolt as seriously as his body would allow. He’s gotten much taller and broader. It makes Reiner regretful for having missed Eren’s growth for so long. Especially since he has no idea what to make of this cute little bun Eren has. Did he grow out his hair? How cute.

How insanely cute.

Even with Eren having finally grown this much, he can’t see Eren as anything but that. Cute and cute and cute and-

Reiner releases Eren long enough to rest his forehead against Eren’s.

“Thank you for coming for me.”

The fight seems to leave Eren in a long sigh. “You’re impossible.”

“Hey Eren, kiss me?”

Reiner doesn’t miss the grin against his lips.

*

Porco argues that they’ve been winning before Paradis arrived. That Paradis only got there in time to claim victory that Marley has worked hard for. He always says this proudly while grinning at Eren in a clear provocation for a fight. 

Eren claims that the victory was only possible because of Paradis. He always says this smugly while smirking down at Porco. Then the two laugh brightly together like good friends before letting their fists speak for them. Reiner is typically the one who draws the short straw to stop the two grinning storms.

Reiner is of the opinion that it was thanks to Eren… to Paradis arriving that they were able to claim victory so quickly. After all, no one can move quite like the Ackerman duo that decimated any enemy in front of them. But he knows better than to say anything in case it sparks another fight.

Given that, Reiner is rather shocked at how smoothly the wedding progresses.

*

“You know, I was really rooting that you’ll die on the battlefield,” Marcel tells Reiner as the wedding winds down.

“H-huh?”

Marcel grins innocently like he didn’t just say something ridiculous. “That way, I could be the tragic hero that returns to Eren’s side and sweeps him off his feet.”

“W-wait a minute. Marcel, since when did you-”

“But looks like I’m out of luck for this time around.” Marcel laughs and stands up. “If you ever hurt Eren, I’ll help him kill you and take him away. So don’t you dare make him wait that long again.”

Then Marcel walks off, waving to Eren and wishing him luck with his marriage. 

Reiner slowly turns to the other Warriors frozen at their table. 

“T-that uh… that didn’t just happen, right?” Reiner asks them.

“H-he probably meant that as a friend! B-because he’s friends with Eren. He means friendship-wise!” Bertolt says with slight hysteria in his voice.

“D-definitely,” Annie says, nodding. 

The rest of them agree despite looking so panicked. Reiner decides that he doesn’t actually care all that much about this. Because it should be clear to everyone already, right? Just how much he and Eren love each other? To the point that Eren will rush to the battlefield to drag Reiner back home.

“Well, don’t worry too much about this,” Colt says with a forced laugh. “J-just go enjoy the rest of your married life with Eren!”

Reiner definitely doesn’t need to be told twice.

*

“… You ready?”

As soon as those words are out of his mouth, Reiner feels himself instantly regretting them. He feels his cheeks turn red in embarrassment as Eren sniggers at him.

“Why, my Darling Warrior Reiner, we’re currently naked together on a bed. We’ve prepared ourselves with lube, and you have a condom on. What do you think I am, if I’m not ready?”

“You used to be sweeter, my Dearest Little Eren,” Reiner complains.

Eren pouts. “Whose fault is that? You left me for four years without a single word.”

“Hey, I already apologized for that, didn’t I? And I made sure to send you letters on your birthday and other major holidays.”

“Maybe you should apologize again. Just to be sure.” 

Eren peeks up at him between his eyelashes, fluttering them. Reiner gulps heavily. Was Eren always this hot? He feels like this is a brand new development that he didn’t see coming. Is it because of the separation? Or is it because of Eren’s growth spurt? Either way, Reiner just barely manages to send thanks to whatever deity is up there, because damn.

This is his.

This beautiful and hot man looking up at him from the bed is all his.

Reiner kisses Eren. He feels a surprisingly hesitant touch of Eren’s hand against his chest, making him chuckle into their kiss. Eren pulls back with a pout.

“I thought you were ready?” Reiner teases.

“Shut it.”

Eren claims Reiner’s lips this time, wrapping his arms around Reiner’s shoulders to pull him closer. Eren’s tongue touches Reiner’s mouth. Without waiting for another invitation, Reiner opens his mouth to accommodate. He allows his hands to rest against Eren’s hips, following the curve down to-

A soft muffle against his mouth makes Reiner pull back in concern.

“Was that too rough?” he asks Eren’s reddening face.

“N-no. It just… c-caught me off-guard.”

Reiner raises a brow. “Why, my Dearest Little Eren, what else did you think I was going to do when you got in bed naked with me?”

“Less talking, my Darling Warrior Reiner,” Eren demands. 

He pulls Reiner close for another kiss. But instead of going for Reiner’s mouth, he goes for Reiner’s ear. He lightly brushes his teeth against the tips of Reiner’s ear as his hands slowly appreciate Reiner’s back. Reiner figures this is a good time as any and leans in to bite down on Eren’s neck. It earns him a cute whimper for his efforts. 

Cute. Cute. Cute.

Eren’s butt is firm against his grip. Reiner takes a moment to squeeze them for another cute whine. As if to get back at him, Eren chomps down on Reiner’s ear. It prompts Reiner to pull back in pain and away from Eren’s neck to glare at him. With a superior grin, Eren pecks Reiner’s lips. 

Like hell Reiner’s going to lose here.

Reiner kisses Eren fully, feeling quite thankful when Eren opens his mouth without any prompt. He keeps Eren’s attention here by pushing forward, demanding every little bit of Eren. He knows he’s successful when Eren’s nails dig into Reiner’s back with a soft moan.

Good.

And with this…

He slips his lubed finger inside of Eren. 

For a second, it looks like Eren might pull away from the kiss, so Reiner deepens it. He refuses to let Eren run as he begins to slide his finger in and out. Eren puts his hands on Reiner’s chest and pushes him away so he can gasp for air.

“Too much?” Reiner teases without stopping his finger.

There’s a much too cute flush on Eren’s face as he tries to glare at Reiner. But it’s marred the minute Reiner hits that spot. Eren’s eyes widen, and he yelps. His whole body tenses up, even his toes curling up adorably. Then he seems to melt against Reiner, moaning lowly.

“A-again. P-please. Right… t-there!”

Reiner’s mouth feels dry at the sight. Eren looks so delicious as he pants and begs for more. Pleasure pools in his stomach as he watches, and he never thought that it’d be this easy for him to get this caught-up. But it feels like Eren’s a master when it comes to tearing down any kind of defense Reiner puts up.

He adds another finger.

Eren’s gasp goes straight to his groin. He honestly fears that he might end up getting much too impatient at this rate. He just wants to claim Eren as his own, never mind how rough that might be. But he doesn’t want to hurt Eren. Not over something he can easily control.

“Reiner,” Eren pants, pressing his forehead against Reiner’s. “P-please. I want you.”

“You only have two of my fingers right now. My dick’s much bigger. Let’s go slow. It’s fine.”

Eren whines, his voice hitching high every time Reiner teases that spot. And to be honest, it’s taking everything Reiner has to go as slowly as he is. If Eren can please not hurry him, Reiner would really appreciate not hurting him.

“P-please? Reiner, I-I want… I want your big cock inside of me. Ravage me thoroughly. I want to feel you for weeks on end. Reiner, please!”

Well fuck.

Reiner’s patience snaps.

He pulls his fingers out and makes sure that Eren is comfortable. Because it can’t hurt, he lubes himself again and double-checks the condom. Then he slowly pushes himself into Eren’s entrance. It’s hot. It’s hot and tight, and Reiner can’t move if Eren keeps tensing up like that.

“Eren, you need to relax,” he says.

“T-trying…”

Reiner places his hand on Eren’s stomach. “Hey, it’s just me. You know I won’t hurt you.”

He moves as slowly as Eren lets him. Two fingers isn’t enough, he reminds himself for next time. But he fears that even with that reminder, he’ll end up throwing caution to the wind if Eren begs so prettily like that again. And while Reiner is on this topic, where the hell did Eren learn to beg like that anyways? There’s no way that Eren broke their vows of staying pure. So… just what did his cute little Eren read or watch?

“I’m all in,” Reiner tells Eren with a grin. “Happy?”

“D-don’t move yet,” Eren mumbles.

Reiner leans in and kisses Eren’s nose. Then his cheeks. Then his eyelids and-

Eren catches him by the mouth. From the insistent way he grips Reiner’s arms, Reiner gets that it’s fine to move. Slowly to make sure that they’re both aware of what’s happening, Reiner moves in and out. Eren breaks the kiss and bites down on Reiner’s shoulder, whimpering softly. 

“Hurts?” Reiner asks.

Although Eren shakes his head no, Reiner gets the feeling he might be in pain from the small tremors of his body. But if he stops now, he knows he’s going to hurt Eren’s feelings. He has to go slow. He has to let Eren get used to this. But damn it. He really wants to do exactly as Eren asked of him. He wants to ravage Eren, make him feel every inch of Reiner’s length, every inch of Reiner’s width. Take him hard and fast, leave Eren crying and begging and-

“D-don’t get so big,” Eren whines as he digs his nails into Reiner’s back. “R-Reiner, you’re going to r-rip me.”

That was his bad.

Reiner kisses Eren’s temple in apology. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Just… go slow.”

“Now you want to go slow,” Reiner teases.

“Don’t be mean, Warrior Reiner.”

Reiner chuckles and kisses Eren’s forehead. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Little Eren.”

He moves slowly, showering Eren with kisses. And when Eren stops tensing so much and starts to relax to the rhythm, Reiner picks up his pace. He kisses Eren’s mouth, messily demanding everything yet again as he searches for-

This time, when Eren lets out a muffled sound into their kiss, Reiner doesn’t stop. He grins instead. And as he promised, he mercilessly pounds into Eren, knowing that Eren can take this much now. He feels Eren’s nails harshly in his back. And he’s always suspected that he might have a bit of a masochistic side to him, but he never thought he’d find out about it like this.

Or maybe it’s different because it’s Eren?

Eren frees himself from the kiss to gasp for air. There’s a string of saliva connecting the two of them that Reiner breaks to catch Eren again in a kiss. No matter how much Eren tries to run to breath, Reiner goes back down again and again to claim his kisses. He swallows down any protests and moans with their kisses. And Eren must be annoyed because he clacks his teeth against Reiner’s.

There’s just the smallest of stillness in Eren’s body before he tenses. Then he rolls his hips, matching Reiner’s thrusts with small mewls hidden by their kisses. 

He must be close.

Good. 

Because Reiner’s close, too.

And if there’s one downside to his constant kisses, it’s that he misses the sound that Eren makes when his entire body shudders as he cums. Reiner feels a little bad, but he demands more from Eren, even though he’s sure that Eren just wants to relax from the haze of the pleasure. But Eren is kind. He matches Reiner’s desperate pace the best he can. He kisses Reiner messily, sloppily. He tries to give Reiner everything he can until finally…

Finally…

Reiner’s vision goes white. He feels his body tremble as he empties himself, buried deep inside of Eren. It takes him a second (a second? A minute? He doesn’t know how long it’s been) to calm down long enough to return to reality. He feels like there’s a ringing in his ears, making him feel light-headed. Does all releases feel like this? No wonder everyone talks about sex like it’s the best thing in the world.

He clumsily tries to press his forehead against Eren’s and ends up awkwardly headbutting Eren’s nose. It earns him a little giggle.

“My Darling Warrior Reiner, aren’t you quite coordinated?” Eren teases.

“My Dearest Little Eren, this is just your effect on me.”

Before Eren can become flustered and embarrassed by those words, Reiner kisses him again. And again and again and again. He refuses to give Eren any room to talk, and it seems that that’s not at all what Eren wanted, because he actually hits Reiner’s arm lightly.

Reiner pulls back with a laugh. “Too much?”

“It wasn’t enough,” Eren protests with a pout.

“Eren, I love you.”

But Eren continues to pout. “Zeke said anyone who says ‘I love you’ so cheaply after sex is trying to sell me something.”

Trust Zeke to say something so ridiculous to his little brother.

Reiner presses a light kiss on Eren’s forehead.

“There shall be none in my heart but you,” he promises.

He then presses a light kiss on Eren’s nose. “None shall know my taste but you.”

Eren’s green eyes glint mischievously. Before Reiner can say anything more, he kisses Reiner fully on the mouth.

“I love you, too, you dork!”

“You didn’t let me finish my promise!”

“We promised enough to each other, don’t you think? If you’re feeling that energetic, maybe we should go again instead.”

“My Dearest Little Eren, you’re quite insatiable!”

“Why, My Darling Warrior Reiner, it’s your effect on me!”

_ Fin.  _


End file.
